OS Mon Proviseur Ce Psychopathe
by MammaDiva
Summary: Stiles se fait convoquer par le nouveau proviseur du Beacon Hills High School après avoir remis à sa place Adrian Harris et l'avoir traité d'incompétent et de raté, car il voulait lui expliquer qu'il y avait une erreur minime dans son schéma de physique.
1. Chapter 1

Parce que je suis bon et généreux et surtout que je vous aime mes petits louveteaux, je vous offre pour le fin d'année le prequel de mon OS "nos mères ces héroïnes et la première partie d'un OS spécial Petopher pour ceux qui aime ca, le second chapitre de cet OS sera un lemon Petopher.

Cet OS a un fond Sterek

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Mon Proviseur Ce Psychopathe**

_ **Incompétent ! Raté ! Autant chaleureux qu'un iceberg et mal baisé qui sait !**

Adrian était au-delà de la colère, mais de là à ce que ce petit avorton de Stilinski Junior répète, décontracté, les insultes qu'il lui avait envoyées au visage et ça devant toute sa classe... Il entendit des rires étouffés, certains se cachaient pour ne pas éclater de rire et d'autres étaient tellement choqués qu'ils en avaient perdu la parole.

_ **Vous m'avez demandé de répéter, je l'ai fai** **t.** Stiles resta la tête haute, car il en avait ras le bol d'être rabaissé en permanence par ce professeur de bas étage, incapable de comprendre son erreur et d'écouter un de ses élèves quand celui-ci, lui faisait remarquer aimablement qu'il avait fait une erreur sur une formule de physique.

M. Adrian Harris n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de rabaisser son élève encore une fois, comme si le faire une à deux fois par semaine ne lui suffisait pas. Il avait insulté son père, alors à ce moment-là, Stiles avait décidé de ne plus se laisser faire, même si les conséquences allaient être fatales, il s'en fichait, on pouvait le bousculer, le brimer, l'insulter mais s'en prendre à sa famille, jamais.

_ **Sortez de cette pièce** **M.** **Stilinski, je vous renvoie de mon cours, je vais vous faire aussi renvoyer de cet établissement, vous allez regretter** **de** **m'avoir humilié devant toute ma classe** …

Stiles se leva brutalement faisant tomber sa chaise avec fracas, ce qui fit sursauter toute la classe et M. Harris.

_ **Vous** , Stiles pointa du doigt Adrian, **vous me rabaissez, m'humiliez, m'insultez toute l'année, devant VOTRE classe, VOS élèves,** Stiles devenait de plus en plus furieux, **VOUS demandez d'être** **respecté** **mais vous ne respectez personne, mais le pire c'est que vous vous en prenez à moi parce que mon père vous a** **arrêté** **il y a quelques années parce qu'il vous soupçonne de dealer de la drogue et vous** …

_ **M.** **Stilinski veuillez-vous taire** **,** **ceci** …

_ … **En prenez à moi** , continua Stiles sans se soucier de ce que pouvait dire son professeur de Physique-Chimie **, je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à présent mais là, vous** **insultez** **directement mon père,** **c'en** **ai TROP** , hurla Stiles. Les larmes aux yeux, il rangea ses affaires furieusement dans son sac **, je ne reviendrais jamais dans votre cours, et pour rajouter du piment dans votre vie de merde** , Stiles sortit son téléphone et Adrian comprit de suite ce qui allait en découler. **J'ai** **enregistré** **l'intégralité de notre petite discussion et sachez que je vais porter plainte auprès de la police et vous faire virer, vous deviendrez alcoolique et nul comme vous l'avez toujours été mais cette** **fois-ci** **vous vous souviendrez,** Stiles pesa bien ses mots, **vous vous souviendrez de moi jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.**

Stiles sortit enfin de la classe en furie et se dirigea vers l'entrée du Lycée. Avant de pouvoir toucher la poignée de la porte, il percuta quelqu'un violemment mais il n'avait plus la force de se battre, ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue.

_ **Stiles ? bébé !?**

Stiles s'essuya les yeux et vit que son homme était devant lui, le visage défiguré par la contrariété. Stiles se jeta dans ses bras et continua à pleurer.

_ **Scott m'a envoyé un message** **pendant mon** **cours avec Mlle Blake** **. Je suis sorti** **dès que j'ai senti** **ta** **colère et ta peine, ne pleure** **plus, vient** **on va dehors.**

Derek souleva Stiles en passant ses bras dans son dos et sous ses genoux, puis d'un coup de pied il frappa la porte d'entrée et sortit.

 **OOoOOoOOOoO**

_ **Mon dieu mon premier jour** **et** **je vais devoir faire avec Stilinski et Derek** **.** Le nouveau proviseur avait senti aussi la colère et la tristesse du jeune homme, mais ne pouvait intervenir comme bon lui semblait. Il avait une petite idée de ce qu'il allait faire pour désamorcer ça. **M.** **Argent** …

_ **Appelez-moi Christopher, j'ai l'impression d'être mon beau-père quand on m'appelle comme ça** **.** Son secrétaire entra dans le bureau du proviseur tenant une tasse de café bien chaud.

Peter huma l'air, une tasse de café bien chaud, il en rêvait depuis son arrivée mais il n'avait pas eu le temps.

 **_ Un café** **M.** **Hale ?**

_ **J'en rêve** …

_ **Il en reste dans la machine à café, quand vous aurez le temps vous irez vous en chercher.**

_ **Je vous aime bien** **M.** **argent** , Peter sourit quand Christopher grimaça sous l'appellation, **par contre vous voulez bien appelez** **M.** **John Stilinski le shérif, Mme Stilinski le** **professeur** **d'** **H** **istoi** **re-gé** **ographie, puis vous me** **convoquerez** **M.** **Adrian Harris et Stiles Stilinski pour un entretien dans mon bureau à 16h, et je me fiche que** **M.** **Harris finisse à 12h00 et qu'il habite à une heure et demi d'i** **ci. S'** **il est en retard** **,** **dites-lui bien que je le vire.**

_ **Oui** **M.** **Hale** …

_ **Peter** , fit le susnommé en souriant avec charme à l'homme en face de lui qu'il attacherait bien à son lit, et ce, pas pour faire un Monopoly.

_ **Oui** **M.** **Hale** , Christopher fit tomber son stylo par terre et le ramassa montrant son fessier bien moulé dans un jeans bien taillé, il se releva, sourit à son tour et sortit, laissant Peter le mater de façon volontaire.

_ **Ma journée s'annonce plus sympa que je** **ne** **l'aurais prévu** **.** Peter tourna son siège de bureau face à la double fenêtre qui donnait sur le stade de Lacrosse, il composa un message et l'envoya à son neveu qui l'ouvrit directement à la réception. **Je** **te vois** , murmura Peter de son siège, il vit Derek lever la tête dans sa direction. Il souffla et reporta son attention au jeune qui pleurait dans ses bras.

_ **M.** **Hale** …

_ **Peter** , grogna-t-il.

Peter sentit le frisson parcourir Christopher à son grognement.

_ **Donc oui** **,** **Peter** , M. Stilinski sur la ligne principale.

Peter se retourna, lui fit un clin d'œil et prit l'appel.

_ **Oui John, ne gueule pas mais j'ai un souci et j'ai besoin de toi, enfin du shérif** …

 **OOOOOoOOOooOoO**

Stiles était repu, la façon dont Derek l'avait calmé lui fit penser qu'il devait être plus souvent en colère. Mon dieu rien que de se souvenir de ce corps puissant le coller contre la faïence des douches du vestiaire et le prenant violemment, lui arrachant des orgasmes et des cris de plaisir, il devint tout rouge, il allait sûrement lui demander ce soir de recommencer. Claudia et Talia passaient la soirée ensemble, Peter l'oncle de Derek avait invité Deucalion le père de Derek et John son père pour une soirée entre hommes, ce qui signifie, alcool à l'aconit, bière, pizza et poker, donc ils seront tranquilles, surtout qu'ils avaient été invités, enfin plutôt forcés par la reine du lycée, la reine des abeilles, Lydia Martin, de participer à sa soirée entre potes, ce qui veut dire, rosé, bonbon, films à gogos dont Pretty Woman avec Julia Roberts.

Stiles frappa à la porte du bureau du proviseur, il savait que l'histoire avec irait vite mais à ce point... Il regarda sa montre, 15h55 s'affichait sur sa montre connectée, la voix de M. Argent, le père de son amie Allison et petite-amie de son best et frère de cœur Scott McCall, résonna et lui somma d'entrer.

_ **Bonjour** **M.** **Argent, j'ai rendez-vous avec** **M.** **le** **proviseur** **à 16h00** …

_ **C'est une blague** , la voix qui venait de parler fit crisper Stiles.

_ **M.** **Harris !** **A** **votre place** **je me garderais** **bien de dire quoi que ce soit d'autres, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié ma fille suit vos cours en même temps que ceux de** **M.** **Stilinski, et ce qu'elle m'a rapporté n'est pas joli joli** **. Je** **vous signale** **également** **que beaucoup d'élèves** **ont** **été** **entendus** **ce midi,** M. Argent pointa un doigt vers le professeur de chimie qui semblait rapetisser de seconde en seconde **, vous avez de la chance que ma fille** **n'est** **rien** **eu** **à se plaindre** …

Le téléphone sonna coupant M. Argent dans son élan de menaces de mort sous le regard ahuri de Stiles, il décrocha et esquissa un sourire heureux et coquin, ce que ne rata pas Stiles, il se dit que la nouvelle proviseure devait être sacrement sexy et entreprenante pour que M. Argent fasse midinette groupie quand celle-ci l'appelait.

_ **Vous êtes attendu** , la voix de Christopher Argent claqua quand il s'adressa à M. Harris, **Stiles veux-tu bien** **rentrer** **s'il te** **plaît** **, courage** , dit-il plus doucement quand le jeune homme passa à ses côtés.

Stiles entra dans le bureau de la nouvelle …. Attend, quoi ? Il devait être entré dans une dimension parallèle, un trou dans l'espace-temps, une faille transdimentionnelle, il vérifia si une cabine de police anglaise de couleur bleu était dans le bureau, ou alors si un Dalek, un Cybermen ou le Maitre se promenait dans les parages.

Après deux secondes de vérification, il se frotta les yeux, les ferma puis les rouvrit, non il ne rêvait pas, Peter Hale, Oncle Psychopathe se tenait devant lui assis dans le fauteuil du proviseur... c'est à Peter que Chris avait fait ses gloussements et ce sourire coquin au téléphone ? Mon dieu il était mort ou alors drogué à son insu.

 **_ Assis** , le ton employé par Peter ne laissa aucun doute quant à son humeur, **je ne veux rien entendre** , fit-il à M. Harris qui ouvrit la bouche pour placer un mot. **Je suis** **M.** **Hale, nouveau proviseur de ce Lycée ET** , Peter stoppa Stiles qui à son tour allait parler, **Et je ne tolère en aucun cas ce qui s'est passé ce matin** , Peter se leva et leur tourna le dos pour observer l'entraînement de Lacrosse qui avait commencé, **une histoire malheureuse est** **venue** **jusqu'à mes oreilles, je n'y** **ai** **, au début pas cru, car Stiles Stilinski insulter un professeur alors que sa mère en était un, je pensais cela inconcevable** **.** Il se tourna vers eux, il avait toujours aimé que son auditoire soit pendu à ses lèvres et là c'était du pain béni, **quand j'ai auditionné dix de vos élèves, dont deux qui ont** **filmé** **à** **votre insu votre altercation avec un de vos élève** **s...** Peter se rassit sentant sa colère monter.

Comme par magie, M. Argent entra dans la pièce tenant une tasse de café bien chaud qu'il posa sur le bureau de Peter lui affichant un petit sourire charmeur et ressortit. Stiles n'avait rien loupé de leur échange, il se mit à sourire mais l'enleva quand Peter lui envoya un regard noir, il baissa la tête.

_ **Donc je disais, ah oui, deux films de votre altercation, j'ai eu le shérif Stilinski au téléphone,** Stiles et Adrian sursautèrent pour différentes raisons mais savoir que Peter avait appelé le shérif n'augurait rien de bien, **je lui** **ai** **demandé** **des conseils juridiques dans ce genre de cas,** les deux anxieux relâchèrent la pression une seconde **, alors nous allons faire un dea** **l.** **Stiles ?**

_ **Oui monsieur Hale.**

_ **Tu vas m'effacer cette vidéo sans sauvegarde…**

_ **Mais …**

_ **Pas de mais, tu m'effaces cette** **foutue** **vidéo, ensuite tu présentes tes excuses à monsieur Harris …**

_ **QUOI ? JAMAIS !**

_ **STILES ASSIS !** **DE SUITE !**

Stiles était sur le point de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, face à son professeur qui semblait rayonner de secondes en secondes, un sourire fiché sur son visage.

_ **Tu vas t'excuser auprès de ton professeur de chimie de l'avoir insulté devant sa classe, tu savais que cela allait arriver, je suis désolé,** Peter se tourna vers Adrian, **quant à vous, effacez-moi** **ce** **sourire de votre visage, dans quelques secondes je vous montrerai ce que c'e** **st que de s** **ourire** **. P** **remièrement** **M.** **Harris, je devrais** **vous** **renvoyer, faire un rapport aux autorités compétentes sur votre comportement envers un élève et surtout sur l'acharnement dont vous faites preuve pour un élève en particulier,** **M.** **Stiles Stilinski** , M. Harris rapetissa sur son siège, **mais je ne vais rien faire, ni moi, ni Stiles, car vous allez vous** **excuser** **auprès de votre élève publiquement juste avant le match de Lacrosse de la semaine prochaine** …

_ **JAMAIS …**

_ **ENSUITE …. Ensuite,** **vous** **et Stiles** **nettoierez** **ce** **même stade, terrain et** **tribunes** **…  
** _ **HEIN …**

_ **M.** **Harris arrêtez de m'interrompre sans arrêt** **,** **c'est d'un pénible, c'est très agaçant, prenez exemple sur** **M.** **Stilinski sur votre droite.**

Stiles n'avait pas bougé, il aurait accepté n'importe quelle condition pour ne pas être viré du lycée, alors s'il devait nettoyer le stade et les tribunes, même avec son en…. de professeur, alors il le fera, mais le plus jouissif était que ce même professeur allait lui faire des excuses publiques devant tout le lycée, alors là c'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

_ **J'accepte** , déclara Stiles en se levant, il sortit son téléphone fit une manœuvre et le posa sur le bureau, Peter se pencha et vit qu'il était en train d'effacer la vidéo du différend.

_ **J'accepte aussi, même si c'est à** **contrecœur** **, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.**

_ **Allez, partez et que ça ne se** **reproduise** **jamais** , Stiles partit le premier, alors que **M.** Harris s'apprêtait à faire de même, Peter l'interpella.

_ **M.** **Harris ?**

_ **Oui ….**

Adrian Harris était choqué, le sourire que lui faisait son supérieur lui fit penser à celui d'un Joker dans les films Batman, malsain, effrayant, terrifiant, M. Harris prit peur et partit plus vite que prévu, se prenant même la porte d'entrée du bureau.

_ **Peter ?** Chris entra dans le bureau.

_ **Oui, Chris !**

_ **Je viens déposer des dossiers sur votre bureau** , Chris poussa la porte du bureau et s'assit sur le bureau face à Peter, les yeux puant l'érotisme.

_ **Je ne vois** **aucuns** **dossiers** , fit monsieur le proviseur en se levant, il se cala entre ses jambes. Chris lui attrapa la cravate et tira pour rapprocher leurs deux corps.

_ **Oh si** **monsieur le proviseur, mais il faut bien chercher**. Chris souleva la chemise de Peter et glissa sa main dans ….

 **OOoOOoOOOoO**

Stiles venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié son téléphone sur le bureau de Peter et se dirigea vers celui-ci, ne faisant pas attention à son environnement, trop absorbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, il entra dans le bureau sans frapper et tomba sur un spectacle qu'il voudra par la suite oublier, mais avec sa mémoire, cela semblait impossible et ses rétines ne voudraient jamais effacer ces images.

Mais cette histoire, je vous la raconterais peut-être un jour.

* * *

Alors cela vous plait-il ? Voulez vous la suite et L'OS des mamans chéries ?


	2. Chapter 2

Je sais que certaines l'attende et m'attende au tournant avec mon premier lemon Petopher, j'espere vraiment avoit ete a la hauteur de vos exigences.

Je stress un peu alors faites moi savoir si cela vous a plut, merci

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

* * *

_ **Peter ?** Chris entra dans le bureau.

_ **Oui, Chris !**

_ **Je viens déposer des dossiers sur votre bureau** , Chris poussa la porte du bureau et s'assit sur le bureau face à Peter, les yeux puant l'érotisme.

_ **Je ne vois** **aucuns** **dossiers** , fit monsieur le proviseur en se levant, il se cala entre ses jambes. Chris lui attrapa la cravate et tira pour rapprocher leurs deux corps.

_ **Oh si** **monsieur le proviseur, mais il faut bien chercher**. Chris souleva la chemise de Peter et glissa sa main dans ….

 **OOoOOoOOOoO**

Stiles venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié son téléphone sur le bureau de Peter et se dirigea vers celui-ci, ne faisant pas attention à son environnement, trop absorbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, il entra dans le bureau sans frapper.

Chris sursauta violemment et s'éloigna du bureau, reboutonnant son pantalon il sortit de la pièce.

_ **Stilinski, que fais-tu ici ?** Peter était sur le point de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur lui, il avait beau apprécier le jeune homme, il aurait aimé que, premièrement, il s'annonce avant d'entrer dans son bureau, deuxièmement, qu'il ne le voit pas dans ce genre de position, embrassant un Christopher Argent goulûment la main dans son pantalon et troisièmement... non en fait il n'y avait pas de troisièmement.

_ **Ne me fais pas répéter Stilinski !**

Stiles quant à lui était perdu loin très loin dans ses pensées, il n'avait jamais voulu tomber sur ce genre de scène. Il ne devait absolument jamais en parler à Allison, son père étant marié, ça ferait un bordel sans nom et puis c'était pas à lui d'annoncer ce genre de chose. Il reprit ses esprits quand il vit les yeux de Peter briller de colère.

_ **Désolé** **M. Le proviseur, je suis vraiment** **désolé** **, j'avais simplement oublié mon téléphone portable sur votre bureau** , dit-il en pointant du doigt l'objet.

Peter prit l'objet de sa colère et s'avança vers le jeune humain, la chemise ouverte et le pantalon encore défait et le tendit à son propriétaire.

Stiles prit le téléphone brutalement et sortit en s'excusant.

_ **Stiles ?**

_ **Peter promis je ne dirais rien, d'ailleurs j'ai rien vu, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je …**

Peter souffla de résignation.

_ **Peux-tu garder ça pour toi, s'il te** **plaît** **.**

Stiles avait rarement entendu oncle psychopathe s'excuser, il avait l'air tellement abattu et malheureux sur le coup, qu'il décida de ne pas s'en mêler, enfin à sa façon.

Il s'approcha de Peter et le prit dans ses bras.

_ **Je suis vraiment** **désolé** **, ça ne se reproduira plus et je vais garder le silence sur ce dont je n'ai rien vu** , Stiles s'écarta et s'aperçut qu'il avait pris Peter dans ses bras alors que celui-ci était encore à moitié nu, oups.

Stiles partit à son tour et passa à côté du bureau de M. Argent, il s'arrêta une seconde.

_ **Désolé** **M. Argent, vraiment …**

_ **Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez Stilinski, maintenant veuillez sortir de ce bureau** , Chris parla d'une voix sans émotions, **veuillez retourner en cours …**

_ **Il est** **midi** **moins cinq** **monsieur** **c'est l'heure de la pause déjeuner** … Stiles se stoppa et se mit à réfléchir un instant, Chris le regarda curieusement. A quoi pouvait penser le jeune homme ? Puis Stiles le regarda avec un grand sourire qui semblait présager rien de bon pour lui, il se trompait lourdement, **M. Argent c'est la PAUSE DEJEUNER !** Chris vit le jeune balancer sa tête lourdement en direction du bureau du proviseur, **ce qui veut dire personne ne viendra ici, pendant sa pause DEUJEUNER, il suffit juste de fermer la porte.**

Chris mit deux minutes à comprendre les paroles de Stiles, il lui sourit et sortit de la pièce.

Chris s'approcha de la porte quand il entendit la sonnerie de la pause retentir.

_ **Sacré** **Stilinski** , il se tourna vers le bureau de Peter et s'avança bien résolu à finir ce qu'il avait entrepris. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait envie de recommencer, des années qu'il était raide dingue de ce loup psychopathe, il entra dans son bureau et observa longuement Peter qui avait refermé sa chemise et remit sa cravate. Il était penché sur la fenêtre à regarder je ne sais quoi dehors.

_ **M. Le proviseur Hale ?**

_ **Oui Chris !** Peter pensait qu'il devait se résigner à ne pas avoir celui dont il rêvait la nuit, celui qui avait rendu ses nuits de jeunesse humides, ses nuits d'adulte érotiques, ses journées invivables, toutes ses pensées n'allaient que dans un sens, vers Christopher Argent, chasseur de loups garous, marié et père. Peter entendit un bruit de vêtement froissé et jeté à terre, il se tourna et vit alors que Chris avait enlevé et jeté sa chemise à terre.

Peter léchait des yeux ce torse légèrement velu au niveau des pectoraux. Il s'approcha tel un félin guettant sa proie sans jamais lâcher ses yeux bleu une seule seconde, il avait toujours voulu se noyer dans ce regard azur et profond.

Quand il arriva face à lui, Peter caressa d'une main lentement les hanches de l'homme, agrippa sa nuque et l'embrassa délicatement.

Leurs bouches réapprirent à se connaître, jouant une danse sensuelle où personne n'est perdant. Les souvenirs de certaines balades en forêt pendant leur adolescence refirent surface. Chris déboutonna un à un les boutons de sa chemise, glissant une main sur le torse de son compagnon et l'autre dans le dos pour le rapprocher de lui.

Peter n'y tenant plus souleva Chris qui accrocha ses jambes à sa taille, et le posa une nouvelle fois sur le bureau, il se détacha de Chris un instant le faisant grogner de frustration.

_ **Un instant my love, tu ne voudrais pas que tous les** **élèves** **nous entendent** **.** Peter ferma la fenêtre puis la porte de son bureau à double tour, **maintenant je suis entièrement à toi.**

Peter se remit entre ses jambes, il le bascula sur le bureau et lui enleva le pantalon, dévoilant une proéminence dans le boxer gris qu'il portait.

_ **Je vois de quel dossier vous me parliez tout à l'heure, je crois qu'il est urgent de s'en** **occuper.** Peter embrassa chaque partie du corps qui s'offrait à lui, partant du lobe de l'oreille qu'il mordilla, passant du cou au torse sur lequel il s'appliqua à lécher chaque centimètre, aux tétons qu'il mordilla faisant gémir au possible un Chris allongé sur le bureau, hanches cambrées, ses deux mains dans la chevelure de Peter.  
Chris se mordit les lèvres et gémit plus fort quand une bouche lécha sa verge à travers le tissu de son boxer, Peter allait et venait, léchait et suçotait, Chris n'en pouvait plus, il ne rêvait que d'une chose, une seule.

_ **Peter je t'en supplie ne me fais plus languir, s'il te** **plaît...**

Peter se délecta de l'odeur de luxure qui se dégageait du chasseur.

_ **Regarde-moi Chris, regarde-moi** **lorsque** **je te fais du bien** **.** Chris posa ses coudes sur le bureau pour se mettre au niveau de son regard, pour croiser les yeux puant le sexe de Peter quand celui-ci lui souleva les reins et enleva son boxer, puis plongea sur l'objet de ses désirs.

_ **Putain !** Cria Chris quand Peter avala d'une traite sa verge gonflée.

Peter prit en fond de gorge, une fois, deux fois la verge, puis s'activa à aller et venir, léchant la hampe. Il prit en bouche les testicules, les goba et les garda en bouche en jouant avec de sa langue. Peter les délaissa pour reprendre l'assaut sur la verge. Chris se recoucha n'y tenant plus et plongea les mains dans la chevelure de Peter pour appuyer doucement afin qu'il approfondisse ses mouvements.

Peter souleva les jambes de Chris et posa les pieds sur le bureau, le chasseur sentit une douce intrusion dans son anneau de chair pendant la délicieuse fellation que son compagnon lui prodiguait.

Peter commença par introduire un doigt dans l'antre chaud et serré de Chris, ce dernier se crispa de l'intrusion sous l'effet de la surprise mais se détendit de suite.

Peter commença à faire des vas et vient langoureux avec son doigt, il lécha avec un plaisir et une avidité sans pareille ce petit muscle qui donnait beaucoup de plaisir, puis contracta sa langue, entrant et sortant tout en masturbant délicatement la hampe qui lui était offerte.

Puis il lécha ses doigts pour les enduire de salive et en introduit un second et un troisième prodiguant ainsi à Chris un plaisir incroyable, ce dernier avait du mal à retenir ses gémissements.

Quand Peter sentit Chris se contracter, signe d'une jouissance prochaine, il délaissa l'anneau et avala jusqu'à la garde la verge prête à se libérer.

Dans un râle de plaisir, Chris s'accrocha au bureau, agrippant les rebords et se déchargea dans sa bouche. Peter avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte de semence, léchant et suçant la verge et le gland pour ne laisser aucunes traces.

_ **Putain … Peter …**

_ **Oui je sais** , Peter remonta doucement, un sourire pervers et sexe sur le visage, léchant le torse, passant sa langue sur chaque morceau de peau. Il attrapa son cou et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser goulûment, leurs langues accrochées l'une à l'autre, jouant un ballet sensuel, faisant connaissance pour la énième fois mais toujours pour la première fois. **Maintenant que dirais-tu si je t'envoyer au septième ciel ?** Peter embrassa le cou offert à sa bouche se délectant de chaque gémissement comme si c'était les derniers.

_ **C'est vrai que je** **croyais que tu allais m'emmener bien plus loin, je suis déçu** **.** Chris lui fit son sourire le plus éclatant tout en reprenant son souffle perdu dans l'acte premier.

_ **Mais sache mon amour que je vais t'emmener d'abord** **au** **septième** **ciel** **puis de plus** **en plus** **haut pour finir au paradis, je peux te l'assurer** , promit le loup.

Il releva Chris et le tourna, positionnant ses mains à plat sur le bureau. Celui-ci sentit la verge tendue de Peter glisser contre ses fesses, les allers et venues le firent soupirer de plaisir. Chris bascula la tête en arrière pour laisser Peter embrasser son cou et sucer à sa guise le lobe de son oreille tout en se maintenant d'une main sur le bureau. Il passa l'autre derrière lui pour la laisser courir dans les cheveux de Peter.

Peter souleva une jambe de son humain et la posa sur le bureau, écartant par la même occasion l'anneau exhibé et ouvert de son homme.

_ **Avec ou sans ?** Demanda Peter. Chris le connaissant et se connaissant lui répondit en susurrant.

_ **Sans !** **Tu** **es un loup, tu n'es pas porteur de maladie** , Chris tourna légèrement la tête et croqua doucement l'oreille de son loup, **j'aime te sentir** **entièrement** **en moi.**

Peter n'y tenant plus, s'enfonça lentement en lui, entrant et sortant pour finaliser le terrain. Chris soupira à chaque mouvement, puis le loup entra en une seule fois, faisant gémir de plaisir l'humain.

Leurs deux corps tendus se rejoignaient à chaque coup de reins du loup. L'humain se cambra pour mieux recevoir la verge de son loup, encore et encore. Leurs gémissements s'accordaient, leurs corps se fondaient l'un dans l'autre. Peter donna des coups de butoir plus profonds et plus forts, touchant la boule de nerfs qui procura de plus en plus de plaisir au chasseur.

_ **Tape, mais vas-y tape bordel, je ne suis pas en sucre** , cria Chris essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Peter s'en donna à cœur joie, puis se retira le faisant gémir de frustration. Il s'installa sur le bureau et Chris s'agenouilla à califourchon sur lui. Il prit la verge de Peter et la guida jusqu'à la placer et s'empala d'une seule traite. Peter dut retenir un rugissement de plaisir de sortir de sa gorge.

_ **Putain mais que c'est bon,** souffla Peter.

_ **Hummm,** lui répondit Chris qui ne pouvait articuler sous le plaisir.

Chris prit les choses en main et bougea son bassin à son rythme, voulant que le plaisir dure longtemps, il se baissa et embrassa Peter longuement, entremêlant leurs doigts. Chris bougeait délicatement, trop pour Peter qui reprit les mouvements bruts.

Chris posa une main sur le torse de son patron et l'autre sur son corps, se caressant langoureusement devant lui. Il souleva son bassin pour permettre au loup de s'enfoncer en lui plus vite et plus fort, frappant à chaque reprise sa prostate. Il se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort, fermant les yeux tellement le plaisir montait en lui.

Sentant l'anneau de Chris se contracter une seconde fois, Peter accéléra les mouvements de bassins, il se releva et le prit dans ses bras et éjacula en criant de plaisir dans l'antre serrée de son humain tandis que celui-ci se vidait sur son ventre.

Peter embrassa délicatement Chris, puis le souleva dans ses bras sans même se retirer. Chris accrocha ses jambes autour de sa taille et se laissa porter.

Peter le conduisit dans la pièce adjacente à son bureau où se trouvait une petite salle de bain.

Sans se retirer et sans lâcher les lèvres l'un de l'autre, Peter fit couler l'eau de la cabine de douche. Quand l'eau fut chaude, ils rentrèrent dedans, Chris posa les pieds à terre, laissant l'eau les laver de leur jouissance.

 **OOOOOoOOOooOoO**

Le lendemain, quand la femme de ménage vint nettoyer les bureaux, elle fut étonnée de trouver la porte de la cabine de douche cassée en deux.

Il se trouve que durant la douche, Chris avait offert à Peter la plus belle fellation de sa vie. Malheureusement pour la porte, Peter l'avait cassée de ses mains à l'apogée de son plaisir.

* * *

Alors bien, pas bien, mal ?


End file.
